


報喜鳥，喪門星 Angelo, Hoodoo

by Leaver_Ye



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 喜闻乐见的旧情人梗，苏franz哥哥，对马老板各种不友好。





	1. Intimate Friend 老情人

　　不是所有人都能见到自己死去数十年的初恋情人的。

　　当然也绝不是所有人都希望在这种情况下见到他们，马洛里觉得心慌，他目送着邦德从桥的一侧缓慢消失在伦敦夜雾里，明白有些危机即将从这个男人那儿转移到自己身上。

　　他觉得自己再全能也料不到今天，更何况他也知道那个什么后果都能接受的女人，现在已经变成了MI6墙上的一副挂画。弗朗兹·奥博豪泽尔，在监视器后窥伺的那束目光，他可能早就把这一切都看在眼里，当做一场闹剧，一场游戏，虽然他得不到他弟弟，也没机会毁了他。可他已经借由MaxDenbigh的手和口，毁了这个他所立足的时代。

　　尽管他还披着华丽老间谍时代的外衣，那又怎么样呢？他已然提前见到这座大厦被掏空，摇摇欲坠的未来了。

　　“这一切不会完结的，马洛里，”奥博豪泽尔被两个高大的警员架在中间，灰绿色的眼眸像是盛放了整个伦敦的阴霾，他最后一个词吐得含混不清，像是马洛里的名字，又像是“我的爱”，“真对不起，我让你看到了未来，蒙在鼓里的日子一定好过得多。”

　　鲜血从他撕裂的西裤破口里滴出来，在阴湿的桥面上留下更为暗沉的颜色，奥博豪泽尔像是旅人背后的幽灵，悄然从他身侧经过，留下寒意和微笑。他未毁的那半容颜还带着多年前的温柔痕迹，被岁月孕育到丰熟，每一道纹路里都像盛满了蜜酒，这让马洛里感觉到一阵跗骨之蛆般的湿冷从脊椎穿过。

　　——全都是阴谋和狂爱，全都是华丽故事的空壳，全都是回不去的年少时光。

　　移交的过程并没有很复杂，再见也是一件极快的事。奥博豪泽尔的乱发被打理得体面，面上的伤口上覆了一层细细的药粉，像是将他整个容颜藏在雾里，而其余的伤口则被包裹妥帖，藏在那合体剪裁的便装下——他不像是阶下的囚徒，他是罪行的国王。

　　他当着MI6众人的面，隔着铁窗轻盈地转了个圈，小腿上那道伤口大概给他造成了一点儿困扰，但微跛的姿态并不影响他的优雅，“我是不同的，对吗？”

　　他当然是不同的，他当着众人的面落网，MI6无法施与私刑，只能等待正规法律途径的判决。

　　马洛里的蓝眼睛里露出了一点厌弃的冰冷，他们能把他接回MI6，却无法对他做任何事。车厢里弥漫着诡异的安静，奥博豪泽尔轻轻晃着手腕，那精致镣铐撞出清脆响声，将一切切割得支离破碎，这其中甚至包括马洛里摇摇欲坠的理智和自尊。

　　奥博豪泽尔从一开始就知道了结局，而他在暗处所做的那一切，即使到现在他暴露在阳光下，也无法被他们这群人窥见一分一毫。这个认知让马洛里觉得胃里像有什么在缓缓地燃烧起来，对咖啡因的敏感让他现在尤为清醒，他能感觉到奥博豪泽尔的体温透过好几层衣料，一点一滴地渗到他的皮肤之下，渗进骨骼里。

　　在马洛里的默许下，他被关进那只曾经盛放过席尔瓦的玻璃笼子里，这件事似乎让奥博豪泽尔有些惊讶，他绽开了个平静的笑——冲着那位年轻的军需官Q，“你就已经遗忘了席尔瓦，那只小野兽，怎么从这儿逃出去的了吗？”

　　Q很快就想辩解，讽刺或者说是炫耀，马洛里拦住了他，于是奥博豪泽尔颇有兴味的眼神转向了这位MI6的M先生。

　　“我想跟您聊聊，单独的那种，加雷斯·马洛里，MI6现任的，”他诡谲地停顿了一下，薄薄的唇瓣折出个讽刺的笑，“掌权人。”

　　奥博豪泽尔很满意自己现在在马洛里心里的分量，因为他们获得了单独相处的空间，尽管这一切更有可能是因为他手中攒着的筹码，而不是感情。

　　但是马洛里动摇了，他知道，只要有这一点破绽就够了。

　　“布洛菲尔德。”

　　“加雷斯，”他笑得耐人寻味，褪色的棕发失去了发胶的束缚看上去像是软棉花糖，或者是别的小动物无害的绒毛，“你和詹姆斯不一样，你可以叫我弗朗兹，不然奥博豪泽尔也可以。”

　　他起身堪堪贴近那块玻璃的表面，口型做得又夸张又富有戏剧张力，在浅浅的雾气遮蔽下，马洛里明白了，他不想用布洛菲德尔的身份和他聊，他不会告诉他任何一点秘密。但他在磨刀，他在拿着他们拥有的过去在现下的尴尬上打磨，自己却失了先机，防不胜防。

　　奥博豪泽尔退回到高脚凳上翘起了二郎腿，全透明的玻璃让他看起来像是只困在收集罐里的漂亮生物，马洛里怀着微末的恶意想着，那种最终会被钉在标本板上的漂亮生物。他把双手交叉着收在膝盖上，舌尖从不明晰的唇线上划过，明朗的声线下浅浅地裹藏毒辣残忍的心思，“嗨，我那一息尚存的爱，你还想念我吗？”

　　马洛里绷紧了背脊一言不发，他能感觉到西裤的背带在他的锁骨上压出了痕迹，奥博豪泽尔大笑出声，马洛里甚至觉得自己感觉到了那声响撞在玻璃上的震动，“旧情，密友，”他摇晃了一下食指，“你害怕了，在害怕什么，是我吗，还是怕我会做什么，会说什么？”

　　“你还能说些什么，弗朗兹。”

　　“加雷斯，小加兹……嘘，”奥博豪泽尔轻声地说，他的嘴唇落在自己的指节上，然后翻转手腕朝马洛里一扬，“那一切都过去了呀。”


	2. Love Song 小情歌

　　那一切的确都过去了，马洛里想，但奥博豪泽尔从那些本来应该被埋葬在雪地的回忆里活了过来，尽管因为时光、岁月和自己手下的传奇特工而变得不再那么年轻、完整、桀骜不驯。但弗朗兹·奥博豪泽尔就是弗朗兹·奥博豪泽尔，他在过去的二十多年前就能把尖锐的反骨藏进甜美的表皮之下，现在的他改头换面，戴上一顶恶极的冠冕，更是能凭借阅历和眼界，将残忍刻进骨血。  
  
　　“你到底想要什么？”  
  
　　奥博豪泽尔低低地笑了起来，他把放在膝盖上的手移到了椅子的边缘撑住，像童年夏季将至坐在泳池旁那样晃着脚尖，“装作什么都不知道看上去真的不是很可爱，”他停顿了一会儿，“詹姆斯·邦德，我那非亲非故的弟弟，你那时候还没见过他是不是，唔，没想到吧？加雷斯，真好，真是巧。”  
  
　　“你有更简单的方法能得到他。”马洛里不觉得这是因为自己太悲观，瞧瞧这个家伙自然而得意的样子吧，他握着这未来如同孩提时他双手轻拢抓着那只蓝知更，而那时就不如自己高大的他却有另类可怖的一面--加兹，你猜它是活的还是死的？  
  
　　“听上去你好像很了解我，”奥博豪泽尔偏着头，轻轻松松地跳下了凳子，他事先就选好了着力的那只脚，看上去一派毫不吃力的样子，“那么你心里是什么答案，希望我的回答是‘加雷斯·马洛里’吗？”  
  
　　他凑近那面高透光的玻璃，似乎是屏住了呼吸才不至于有大片的雾气弥散挡住他的视线，可这也让马洛里能清晰地看见他蒙着白翳的左眼和灰绿的右眼，浅浅的金黄在瞳孔周围扩散开来，余下就是一片空茫，那注视让他感觉像是被只面目温柔实则凶狠的猞猁盯上。  
  
　　--这怎么猜得到？这决定权在你，她在你的手心里，要是我猜死的你可以放飞她，要是我猜活的……你也可以拧断她的脖子。  
  
　　--嘿，加兹，我没那么残忍，你为什么不猜猜看？  
  
　　--……我猜是死的，行吗？  
  
　　--不是她，是他，雄鸟要更漂亮些……但加兹，恭喜你，你猜对了。  
  
　　他的语气满不在乎，将那只又小又柔弱的毛团放进马洛里的手心，眉目带着近乎天真的残忍，而那只鸟儿甚至还温暖着，带着曾经活过的气息。  
  
　　--这是我给你的礼物，瞧瞧他鲜红的胸脯，也许注定是要为他人的爱而死的。  
  
　　自己年幼时只觉得惊慌，但转眼就因他的劝哄逗乐忘得一干二净，时至今日却因他的“复生”而回忆起往昔，他吞下那句“别伤害他”只是猜一句“死的”，无非是为了给那可怜的鸟儿一条生路。那时的他毫无意识地在奥博豪泽尔面前耍了小聪明，他想救下那鸟，一切他以为睿智的表现最终其实都逃不出那时还小的男人眼里。  
  
　　--你为什么杀它？  
  
　　--嘘，有很多道理你得成长到一定年纪才会真的理解。  
  
　　可他依然对奥博豪泽尔的内心一无所知，或者说他以为他理解了，实际上却不过如此。  
  
　　他和鸟儿都没做错什么，却要遭致惩罚。而那对于孩童来说过于黏稠的爱拌匀了杀戮的血腥，像是呛入气管的糖浆，鲜甜、厚重，在咽喉深处留下灼痛。  
  
　　“ _…But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now, and I can put you back down too…_ ”他轻轻哼唱着一首貌似欢乐的老旧情歌打断了马洛里的思绪，微笑的弧度看起来和多年前没有一点儿区别，但那句唱词在现下的场景里听起来吊诡而冰冷，“你在想什么，加雷斯，我真难想象你对着我还会走神，你真自信。”  
  
　　要这么说奥博豪泽尔才是那个真正自信的人，他总是一副能接受所有好与不好结果的模样，带着他那成竹在胸的从容--包括现在被当做展示柜里的珍兽。  
  
　　但马洛里并没有什么资格得出这个结论，他才见到这个男人不足一天，而这离他所勉为其难称得上了解的那位奥博豪泽尔的死去已经过去了数十年，“你这样的态度，是把MI6不能对你施与私刑作为一道完美无缺的护身符了吗？”  
  
　　“不，你为什么会这么认为？”奥博豪泽尔把自己的手心贴在玻璃上，因为炎症而略高的体温让玻璃上迅速地起雾勾勒出了他的掌纹，“我其实不太明白你问我想要什么的用意，加雷斯，你根本不知道你想要从我这儿知道什么。”  
  
　　马洛里迟钝地意识到奥博豪泽尔现在其实比他站得高，而他垂着眼帘注视自己的样子看起来悲悯又讽刺，“你以为我会乱了阵脚。”  
  
　　“ _You think you've changed your mind,_ ”他微笑，“我可没那么说，鉴于你也见过了小詹姆斯，我不会认为你和我当年一样以为这个世界是讲究个什么道理的。”  
  
　　马洛里猜不到他说这话的用意，奥博豪泽尔“看上去”手上筹码少得可怜，操，就是这个，最可恶的莫过于他总让你认为他是“看起来”，你尽管很不确定，但还是不敢冒这个风险，只能在患得患失地担忧着自己言多必失，最后选择愚蠢地站在这儿，沐浴在他探究的、想深挖出回忆的恶毒目光下，保持着可笑的沉默。  
  
　　“加雷斯， _don't you want me_?”马洛里拥有那么一双柔情的蓝眼睛，从童年明亮的宝石蜕变成现在广场鸽的羽毛没有花上太久，但好歹天真温驯，被稚童怜爱。  
  
　　“我在骗你，你却动心了--”稚拙的残忍永远令人惊心，奥博豪泽尔没认为自己在这个方面有所成长。  
  
　　“……我不会想事先知道你准备怎样对待我，保持点儿神秘感真的没什么不好，我挺喜欢的。”奥博豪泽尔用诡秘的语调描述着“喜欢”，最终像是忍耐不住似地爆发出一阵大笑，回忆在他背后像只有着黏滑触手的章鱼，朝着马洛里猛扑上来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中斜體均出自the human leagued的“don't you want me”【就是趣多多里那首歌XD】


	3. Eye Witness 目击者

　　他散发着流毒的甜蜜香气，他带着鬼魅般的自信笑容。

　　——你很难说清楚面对奥博豪泽尔的感受，而这一点对于加雷斯·马洛里来说特为尤甚，那人的气息穿越过几十年，排山倒海地将他淹没。

　　当马洛里攥紧了拳头从那令人透不过气的“昆虫房”里走出来，他显然没有错过Q眼中貌似掩饰得很好的忧心，那东西如Q被奥博豪泽尔打碎一条裂缝的自尊一样，在Q与那个男人肖似的绿眼睛里闪闪发光。

　　该死的，他从前从没注意过这一点。他甚至怀疑，如果不是因为奥博豪泽尔又从冰雪之下卷土重来，在自己的生命里复苏，他可能早就把那张甜蜜的脸忘得一干二净了。

　　况且Q的眼镜片早就阻断了很多人的探查、窥伺和逼视，这其中当然包括马洛里，他并不是对这个属下毫无关心，但你要知道，与这样的年轻人对视绝非一件轻松的事。

　　技术部的年轻掌权人大多坦然而从容，甚至他们当中相当一部分还带着点不近人情的冷酷。Q在这一点上做得比其他人都要好，但依然根除不了技术人员的特性（事实上马洛里有十足十的把握Q并不想改掉这个）。

　　Q和他们一样近乎迷信地膜拜着自己所掌握的技术，秉承着“只有知识是不会背叛的”定律，并且在面对着时代分割线另一端的他们时保持着恰到好处的倨傲——这其中当然也包括他和邦德。

　　他们所掌控的信息差距之大，让马洛里甚至无法通过自己的年长来弥补，他比很多人都更清楚Q恰到好处的服从和谦卑只是为了更好的维护他的骄傲而已。这当然令人遗憾，与邦德那种显而易见的反叛不同，他根本猜不透这个年轻人的心思。

　　或许有些人会在背后戏谑地称呼他们为老间谍时代的遗留产物（很遗憾这并不是马洛里有了自知之明，而是因为麦克斯·登比的出现让他不得不承认这一切），而Q也许会、也许不会参与到这种行为里，但他的确是不囿于那个老时代的年轻一辈了。

　　“你听到多少？”马洛里当然知道Q绝不会主动将这一切说给他听，所以他尝试着抢先创造了个尴尬的局面。

　　“……事实上，”Q看起来有一点儿迟疑，“是全部，M先生，您知道在天幕任務后，监督也是我职责的一部分，我觉得您不会希望是别人听到这一切，所以我擅自‘私吞’了这一小部分的权力。”

　　马洛里省去了询问Q是怎样觉察到不对的步骤，他的理智提示他刨根问底绝对不是什么好选择，“那么你的建议？”

　　但Q看起来并不想提出任何建议，他罕见地微撅起了嘴，眉峰蹙起一道不深不浅的刻痕，这些细节令马洛里不寒而栗，无论是出于什么原因，他在Q的身上看见了奥博豪泽尔的影子都令人觉得十分尴尬。

　　“如果你不想说我们可以跳过这个话题的。”马洛里努力让自己听上去平静点儿，唔，但好像于事无补。

　　Q叹了口气，“我有评价过您是一个敏锐的人吗，长官？”

　　“如果我还没到‘那个年纪’的话，答案应该是没有。”马洛里少见地开了个玩笑，却似乎并没有让这胶着的气氛缓和哪怕一星半点。

　　“您很敏锐，”Q干巴巴地赞美道，这听上去并不像是一句好话，马洛里这样想道，而事实上Q接下来的话就印证了他的猜测，“但很可惜展露在不那么好的时机里——我在做一个小测试……尝试着去模仿布洛菲尔德……算不上很精妙的技艺，甚至只是盲目地拷贝了他很特别的那部分微表情……而您很显然是发现了，我猜得对吗？”

　　马洛里的指节敲在Q电脑桌的边缘，听上去带着点微妙的不安，“也许，我现在该夸奖你的辅修学位修得不错吗？”

　　Q对马洛里的态度似乎感到了如释重负，他和那位明星特工在这一点上截然不同，对冒犯马洛里这件事并没有什么兴趣，“谢谢，但我的辅修学位是文学，M先生……”他把目光移回到电脑的荧幕上，“我的建议是‘避嫌’，也许这个词用得不那么恰当，但您的确不该再接触他。”

　　青年又恢复了那副温润包裹的默然面貌——他们又不再相似了，或者应该说他们从来不曾相似过，哪怕一分一秒。

　　而眼睛果然并非最值得信任的那个器官，马洛里觉得自己还想说点什么，却在此时感觉到了曾经面对那个代号为C的男人的无力。

　　年轻人都这样难对付吗，无论他们是不是站在自己的这一边？

　　Q被笔记本电脑荧幕映亮的脸让马洛里觉得模糊，像是羊皮卷上写着的那些泛黄的秘密。但马洛里讨厌解密，况且要是他喜欢，那地下室里还关着个“大麻烦”，他早该去玩个够，而不是留在这儿等着一个沉浸在自己世界里的男孩儿给出什么建议——尽管他一看上去就是一副很迷恋解密“游戏”的样子。

　　“你是在建议我把他移交给你管吗，Q？”

　　“没有人会选择自己跳下火坑用以提醒别人不要往火坑里跳，长官。”他们之间一切的相似都随着Q的指明而消散，唯独肉体本身所带着的属性将马洛里的注意钉在上面，Q在冷光下几乎看不出偏色的绿眼睛在厚厚的卷发下闪烁不定，像只“温柔”的掠食动物。

　　“但有更多的人是被推下火坑的……他是你的了。”马洛里语气平平，而很奇怪的是Q看起来并没有太惊讶，他点了点头，像只是多了只家养猫咪那么平静。

　　“你不想对这个安排提出什么异议吗？”

　　“您需要我控制他，”Q坦然道，“我做不到，但您下了命令，这就是我的责任。”

　　马洛里依然忧心忡忡，将奥博豪泽尔交给Q甚至都算不上是解决问题的方法，他知道自己有所逃避，所以才更需要时间整理思绪。

　　至于Q，马洛里只能信任他不会是那个牺牲品。


	4. Amatory Poem 旧情诗

　　马洛里清楚奥博豪泽尔是多有魅力的一个人，所以他一点儿也不惊讶匆匆赶来看到的，是Q小心翼翼地拈着药棉给他清理伤口，而地上落满了用MI6抬头的稿纸叠成的纸飞机。  
　　  
　　他并没有特意避开地上那些被潦草笔画涂抹的“飞机残骸”，纸页摩擦挤压着彼此，发出细微的尖叫，而奥博豪泽尔轻轻扬了扬下颌，闭着眼睛打起了招呼，他的翕动的睫毛上附着稀薄的药粉，显出一种诡秘的柔弱来。  
　　  
　　“马洛里先生。”  
　　  
　　马洛里有时能从整件事里都觉察出令人困惑的暧昧——奥博豪泽尔能轻易从他的脚步声里辨别出他是谁，含着他名字的声音黏腻得像拌入了蜜糖。横贯脸颊的伤口从来无损他的演技，绿金环的瞳仁更是盛满夏末秋初的虚假柔情，用火热将残酷掩盖得毫无痕迹。  
　　  
　　奥博豪泽尔在Q的指尖离开他的那一瞬就睁开了眼睛，药粉飘忽地从他的睫毛上跌落下来，马洛里看得见那稀薄的潮湿整个浸透他眼中的绿意，“觉得惊讶吗？”  
　　  
　　马洛里很想回答并不，但他却更想知道奥博豪泽尔会怎样说下去，“毫无底线地去满足我的要求，你的上司通常都是这样牺牲你的吗，要知道怀柔对我并不管用，年轻人，”奥博豪泽尔把脸转向Q，过薄的嘴唇折出一个笑，“那已然是我十几年前就丢弃的过时技巧了。”  
　　  
　　“你以为他让我来拷问你？”Q很难得地顶了一句，毛茸茸的卷发遮住了他的眼神，看起来柔弱无害。  
　　  
　　奥博豪泽尔对和Q的交流显得兴趣缺缺，索性将问题冲着马洛里又抛了回去，好整以暇地把手支在下颌之下，“你不是这样做的吗，躲在一个孩子的身后窥伺机会翻盘？”  
　　  
　　奥博豪泽尔显然是精于此道的，不仅把谈话的节奏全权抓在手心，还顺带刺激了一把旁边的Q，他的确有点儿摸不清这个年轻人，Q似乎深知言多必失的道理，沉默寡言到近乎失声，却还能用那双漂亮的绿眼睛咄咄逼人地注视自己整个下午，直到自己说点什么为止，但这也更明显的暴露了他的弱点——他真的太信任自己的能力了，他的优秀和理所当然的的倨傲让他更不擅长忍受忽视。  
　　  
　　“你已经是输家了，布洛菲尔德，留着那些话上法庭说吧。”  
　　  
　　“噢，当然，因为你不知道怎么才能让我觉得值得，”他们之间暂时没了那道玻璃墙壁的阻隔，他不再能呵出小小的心，并以此捣碎一个两个，甚至更多人的情绪，但这尚不值得担心，他当然有更好的方法，“我有个秘密，不，其实我有很多个秘密，不属于我的秘密，你明白吗？”  
　　  
　　他盯着马洛里每个细小的表情变化，眼尾细微的笑纹堆叠起厚重得让人透不过气来的温柔，“你明白的。”  
　　  
　　他用笑声打断Q的欲言又止和马洛里的思考，罪恶的引诱像是潮水一样涌进室内，又迅速地褪去，徒留下皮肤上被濡湿的阴冷，“你想要，你心动了，你告诉我我想要的，我就告诉你我知道的。”  
　　  
　　马洛里的尾音上扬，显示出还想说下去的微妙，“MI6从不与恐怖分子谈判。”  
　　  
　　“我不知我应该反驳这句话的哪个部分，恐怖分子呢，还是谈判？”奥博豪泽尔垂下眼睛的样子朦胧地透出怠懒，他开始厌倦马洛里自作聪明的以退为进，“得了吧，这本就不是谈判，你明知道你会答应。”  
　　  
　　他跃下高脚凳，拾起地上的一只纸飞机，他姑且将这称作情书，只不过少了他多年前的花俏，还添了份捉摸不透的心思在里面。他喜欢游戏，更喜欢找些有趣的对手来一起站在竞技场上，邦德是其中一个，马洛里是另一个。接着他摊平了那张纸，马洛里瞥见上面那颗不甚清晰的心中间似乎写了什么，但下一秒就它被奥博豪泽尔扯碎了，平平整整地沿着他叠纸飞机时掐出的痕迹被撕开成许多瓣，最后揉作一团塞进马洛里的西装胸袋里。  
　　  
　　亲爱的，来让我看看你不可一世的自尊在哪里。  
　　  
　　而马洛里依旧是沉默，他只是抓着奥博豪泽尔从自己胸前划过的手臂，又将他送进透明的牢笼。地上的纸飞机有些被硬底皮鞋碾过，留下点儿伤心的痕迹。奥博豪泽尔浮夸地“啧啧”几声，又摇头遵从他的推搡，也不再说话，马洛里却从方才短暂的接触里觉出指尖烧灼的疼痛，奥博豪泽尔的目光一直停驻在他的脸上，在他转身离开时轻柔地将他割伤。  
　　  
　　“您会后悔的。”Q替他开了门，没头没脑地说了一句。  
　　  
　　“但他说得对。”  
　　  
　　这根本不是谁说得对谁说得不对的问题，Q腹诽，但他没资格越权，这可不像是对邦德那些无理的要求，他轻轻敲几下键盘就能处理个七七八八。  
　　  
　　疲惫让马洛里显得比方才更憔悴，他想把口袋里的那些残片扔进垃圾桶里，也想不管不顾就让它放在那儿直到他忘记这一切，最后却还是将它们一股脑地掏出来摆在桌上拼了起来。这当然是件很简单的事，困难的是接受他自己真的还在对这一切抱有期待。  
　　  
　　“The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it...YOU can resist everything but temptation.（摆脱诱惑的唯一方法是向诱惑屈服。你能抵御一切——除了诱惑。）”  
　　  
　　他将王尔德写在那颗支离破碎的心中间，字迹依旧圆润漂亮，只有一点儿歪斜，摆在那儿像是个讽刺意味的浅笑，或许是受伤的后遗症，又或许是他也老了。  
　　  
　　这是一件很荒谬的事情。  
　　  
　　马洛里好几十年就经历过那种自以为是、天塌般的感觉，就在那个年纪轻轻，只要一回忆就会觉出心痛的时代，会睁着满是血丝的眼睛失眠熬到天亮，却还是不敢放任自己颓废，很难捱也很难过。  
　　  
　　但他真的以为那就是全部了，时间总会让一切驯服地、勉勉强强地被藏进心里，但原来一切都没过去，现在看来也过不去了——他还是在朦胧地关心着这个已成了恶徒的男人，尽管那么少、那么微弱。  
　　  
　　“你我竟曾沦为爱人。※”  
　　  
　　马洛里惊讶地凑过去，在那颗心边缘皱起的阴影里发现了一行字，那字迹过于年轻，带着刻板的规整，墨迹向右被粗劣地蹭开，用左手书写的“证据”昭然若揭。或许奥博豪泽尔就是这样的人，他玩着对自己来说不痛不痒的小把戏，从不屑于巧妙妆点，甚至是故意留下蛛丝马迹，只为带着嘲笑打碎别人的梦。  
　　  
　　他当然记得这个，年轻时代的弗兰兹·奥博豪泽尔脸和声音都融化在记忆里，唯有所谓的“爱”仍清晰着。  
　　  
　　奥博豪泽尔笑着说是爱让彼此卑微，笑着说希望加雷斯不必品尝这一切。  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※我稚拙的英语水平就只能想出【You and I descented to be partner, unexpectedly】这种翻译了，有更好的请务必告诉我【。


End file.
